


The Curves of His Lips

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glitterverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curves of His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He was being dragged out to the club by Lily and James. Finally getting together had made the two of them an unstoppable force, and Remus had soon given in to their coaxing. Sirius had gone home for the break, and was not around to accompany him, which made the excursion infinitely less appealing. Remus missed him horribly. They had been separated for two weeks now, and he was glad that Christmas vacation was drawing to a close so that he could be back in Sirius' arms where he belonged. He couldn't even put on his charcoal eyeliner without thoughts of his boyfriend who was, afterall, the one who got him started on this infectious glam rock trend. They had not been going out long, but already his heart longed to see his smokey silver eyes peering into his. He wished it were Sirius brushing the glitter around his golden eyes.

Remus sighed deeply. He would go out to the club with his friends, but he couldn't imagine having much fun. He ran his fingers through recently cut hair. He had finally shed his long locks for the short, spiky hair made popular by Maxwell Demon. Sirius had whimpered when he had cut it, but soon took a liking to the feel of it as it brushed against his skin. Remus loved the feeling it gave him as well, as the shorter bristly hair brought out his predatory nature. Afterall, he had his own alter ego to pacify.

But hitting the club, Remus felt slightly out of place amongst the wildly dancing forms. He was never one to let go of his inhibitions so completely. Still... the music was hot, and despite himself, Remus was having a good time. Never the less, he missed his Sirius horribly. He contented himself to standing on the sidelines, watching the others dance and sway to the beat. He had company however, as James, too, seemed to prefer staying out of the action.

He looked over at Lily, who had been dancing like a mad woman all night (driving James half-crazy with desire in the process). After the current song ended, she strolled over to where James and Remus were standing.

"Dance with me", she near yelled to Remus over the music.

"Shouldn't you be asking James?" Remus yelled back.

"Oh, I think I can handle both of you", she said with a sly grin, grabbing the two by the wrist, and hauling them off to the dance floor.

The three danced together for a while, but when the song ended James and Lily slipped away, leaving Remus quite alone. He was somewhat miffed at getting dragged to the dance floor only to be abandoned. He had half a mind to leave before catching a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. Silver. Someone moving amongst the crowd. He turned to look, but could not find the source. He continued dancing until, there, again...silver flashed amongst the crowd. Drawing closer this time, all too familiar to Remus. `Who is the real predator' he mused to himself.

He kept his eyes half closed now, as he slipped into the music. It was so intoxicating. He let it transport him from his ever present reservations, and allowed himself to get lost within it.

"Do you jive?" came a whisper in his ear from behind. He turned slowly, as he knew whose warm breath was sending shivers down his spin. He turned slowly because he loved the delicious anticipation of seeing his loves face.

And there he stood. There had never been anything so beautiful. Long black locks that usually fell as straight as English rain curled into spirals, pouring from the silver clasp which could not restrain the glorious mane. It tumbled down almost to the small of his back. Rogue pieces floated gently around that gorgeous face. And oh, those eyes. Lined black as the midnight of the new moon. Eyes all ablaze at the sight of Remus' obvious joy at his presence, they shone brighter than the silver glitter that graced their lids.

Remus felt his own eyes moving down, grazing his Sirius' tightly clad chest. Never had a simple black t-shirt looked better than when it clung against his boyfriends lean form. Oh how he envied that shirt. Perhaps if he was very good, in his next life he would be allowed that honour. But no, he found what he wanted even more. Sirius wore silver pants that clung so tightly to his well-shaped thighs, Remus doubted he could so much as slip his hand in, (though he was more than willing to test this assessment). Curt Wild himself had never made silver so irresistible. Remus could have fallen to his knees before the sight, for Sirius' beauty was sublime and worshipful.

Sirius gave him a small smile, watching as Remus watched him. "You didn't answer", he said simply.

It took him a moment to remember the question. The sight of Sirius had nearly taken his breath away. He returned the smile and the answer. "Yes", Remus said, "But only with you."

"Good", Sirius growled low in throat, pulling Remus scandalously close for a dance. Grabbing him by the hand, he interwove their fingers, wrapping his other hand tight around his waist. "I love this song."

_Take two people - romantic Smoky nightclub situation Your cigarette traces a ladder Here's looking at you kid Celebrate years Here's looking at you kid Wipe away tears_

"You say that about every song", Remus teased.

"No", he replied, "I only say that about every song I dance with you."

Remus met his eyes, running his thumb over soft skin and heavily glossed lips. He leaned in so that their lips met briefly, teasingly, before locking in a fiery kiss. The world melted away around them and it was just the two of them, alone. It was perfection to Remus, who had never known as much contentment in his life as he did in that moment.

Breaking away from him, Sirius' eyes bore into Remus as they searched his face. "Remus, I..." Sirius struggled with the words, not knowing how to say them properly.

"I know, love. You don't have to say it", not needing to hear the words to know their meaning and truth.

But, oh, he did. He wanted to. "I love you." Sirius said finally, and Remus smiled, lashes grazing his cheeks as he peered towards the floor. But he met Sirius' eyes as he answered those words he had waited so long to hear.

"I love you too." It was all he could think to answer.

Sirius pulled him in even closer, and Remus nuzzled against his neck. They danced together, bodies moving as one in the night. "You've change my world, Remus Lupin", Sirius whispered, barely audible above the music. Remus knew he needn't answer.

For Sirius had changed his world as well. And Remus knew that after being loved by Sirius, he could never be the same. It seemed to Remus that the curves of his lips had rewritten history. And with any luck, the future as well.


End file.
